(Sister) Ninjas of Love
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Where the Igawa sisters pick up the pieces after they escape the Chaos Arena. Basic knowledge of the OVA series is highly recommended to enjoy this story better; Igawa sister love after Asagi and Sakura understand that they still have to fight to protect those that can't protect themselves. Yuri one-shot. Read'n Enjoy


**(Sister) Ninjas of Love**

 **By Major Mike Powell III**

"Sakura, are you…Ok?"

"Yeah…I…I'm Ok, Onee-chan. I'm alright."

"You know I won't blame you if you want to quit."

"And what about you, Onee-chan? Why do you tell me that when you still…?"

Forest-green eyes gazed downwards. The older sister wrapped her arms around herself; one arm under her ample bosom and the other around her own shoulders. Asagi smiled and chuckled with no small amount of dismay.

"Yeah…I guess I'm the last person you want to hear that from, huh?" Sakura's response to that was a soft giggle. Asagi pouted and huffed, crossing her arms under her voluminous chest.

"Come on, Onee-chan. The world isn't safe yet. We escaped…but you and I know very well that there still are many women still in danger, women with a lot more to lose than both of us put together." Igawa Sakura spoke with grim resolve and she moved to pick up her swords from the weapons rack on the adjacent wall. She moved to stand up yet Igawa Asagi's hand shot out to gently but securely grasp her little sister's hand. As Sakura turned to look questioningly at Asagi, she smiled softly and her heart fluttered a bit upon feeling her big sister intertwine their fingers while blue gazed into green, without breaking eye contact.

"Sakura…" Asagi whispered. The lighting provided by the fire in the middle of the humble traditional Japanese wooden hut in the middle of the dark wilderness made the older ninja demon slayer's face look all alluring, sexy and fragile. Sakura smiled gently. "I'm…"

"I know. I am, too."

A moment and re-arranging of positions later saw the younger Igawa sister sitting cross-legged on a comfortable cushion on the soft-yellow tatami floor. One brown-gloved hand cradled Asagi's face while her free hand had a secure, gentle grip on her big sister's lovely, wide hips. The soft-pink cloth of Sakura's half-skirt tickled the underside of Asagi's luscious thighs and their huge breasts molded and mashed together like pieces of an erotic puzzle as their ninja bodysuit-clad torsos pushed together.

Arms and purple-clad legs wrapped around Sakura's bare shoulders and trim waist respectively, Asagi was a blushing mess as she locked gazes with Sakura once again.

"Sakura, I-"

"It's Ok. Onee-chan, it's alright."

"How can this be alright?! You and I…this isn't…"

"Right? Acceptable?"

"No. I just…still believe it's too soon for us to be doing things like _this._ After what we went through…"

"You mean having _one job_ and not getting it done?"

Asagi sighed and broke eye contact, closing her eyes and pressing her forehead against Sakura's.

"Onee-chan… _Asagi._ " The resolve and strength in her little sister's voice left the elder no choice in the matter. Asagi opened her eyes again and green was entranced by glimmering blue.

"I _want_ this. You and I both want and _need_ this. Yes, we were raped. Our bodies were fucked day and night and we nearly forgot our own names. We had _one job_ and we fucked it right up. We nearly broke. But we _didn't._ In the end, Onee-chan, we didn't break. That's why, if anything, _this?_ " Sakura looked down at her and Asagi's beautiful, buxom bodies pushed together in a tender embrace and encased lovingly in their ninja suits, the way that the cloth hugged their every contour and every curve not unlike the comforting embrace of life-long friends that were with them through thick and thin.

"This is Ok…it's Ok. You're right, Sakura… _Sakura-chan._ Thank you…I love you." And then, both gorgeous sisters in love smiled tenderly and their lips made the final approach.

As their lips made contact, the fire ignited immediately within their bodies and Sakura's hands moved to thread and tangle fingers in Asagi's luscious, long mane of blue tresses while Asagi's own hands found a home on Sakura's ass and rich, silky ginger locks.

The two sisters kissed like women possessed, heads tilted, mouths moving against one another as if Asagi's lips were made to kiss Sakura's and only Sakura's. In turn, the younger Igawa sister kissed the older like she would never kiss another person for the rest of her life.

Moans and whimpers, sighs and groans of growing desire were shared and swallowed by the kiss as the ninja girls' bodies began to burn in the most deliciously-agonizing way.

In the end, the sister that had to break the kiss, as fortune would have it, was Sakura. The ginger licked her own lips, tasting the thin sliver of saliva that kept their bruised, plush lips together for a moment.

Hazy blue eyes gazed longingly into green orbs as Sakura made her request, one repeated night after night.

"Onee-chan…please. _Make love to me!"_

Asagi's response was a loving smile and another kiss; just a gentle, sweet caress of lips before gently pushing her little sister down to the floor. Asagi straddled Sakura's waist and the younger girl smiled and cried out softly with bliss as her beloved big sister began to make love to her, a process during which the two women never took off their purple and brown-and-black ninja bodysuits.

It is unclear who snuffed out the fireplace that provided the only lighting in the hut…but for Asagi and Sakura Igawa, it may as well have been the wind outside. Besides, the half-moon up in the starless night sky provided all the light the sisters in love needed in order to see where to touch and kiss.

Their fight wasn't over. There were still many maidens that needed protection and couldn't protect themselves. But even if the Igawa sisters were warriors, even if they were going to continue fighting after being betrayed and sold out, they _were_ maidens themselves and they needed the comfort that only one another could give.

For the Igawa sisters, it was never too soon to learn to love again and who could they love, but each other?

The answer to that? Simple: the cries of bliss and pleasure from Asagi and Sakura echoing in the night.

 _FIN_


End file.
